A track type mobile machine utilizes tracks on either side of the machine that are connected to ground engaging elements known as track shoes to move the machine. Specifically, a sprocket driven by an engine of the machine engages links of the track to translate the track about spaced apart pulley mechanisms. As the track translates about the pulley mechanisms, connected track shoes engage a work surface under the machine to transmit torque from the sprocket to the surface in a direction opposite the desired travel direction of the machine, thereby propelling the machine.
A known track shoe is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,968 (“the '968 patent”) to Connerley, issued on Feb. 21, 1989. The '968 patent teaches a track shoe for a construction vehicle having a ground-contacting portion, a substantially flat body portion, and a grouser extending transversely across a width of the track shoe. The '968 patent explains that the grouser provides strength to the track shoe, and increases traction between the track shoe and the ground to assist in moving the vehicle. The track shoe taught in the '968 also includes a plurality of ribs reinforcing the body portion along a length of the track shoe.
Such known track shoes, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks hindering the performance of the associated mobile machine. For instance, such track shoes are generally formed from standard low carbon content steels and/or other like materials. While such materials are more ductile (i.e., less brittle) than materials having a greater carbon content, such materials may be more prone to wear, thereby reducing the useful life of the track shoe and increasing the maintenance costs associated with the mobile machine.
Track shoes made from such materials may also be relatively heavy, and since mobile machines employ tracks having a large number of track shoes, the track shoes make up a significant percentage of the overall mass of the undercarriage. Accordingly, utilizing such relatively high mass track shoes adversely affects fuel consumption of the mobile machine, further increasing operating costs. The relatively high mass of such track shoes also makes replacing and/or repairing such track shoes more cumbersome.
The disclosed track shoes are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.